Rope
by idioticonion
Summary: Ted discovers that Barney loves being tied up. Warning: M/M sex and bondage. Set during Slaspgiving 2


_Slapsgiving 2_

Seriously, he can't be the only one who notices! Ted looks around the room, to Marshall and Lily, then over at Lily's Dad. But none of them are staring and none of them smile knowingly in return.

Ted makes eye contact with Robin. Come on, surely Robin's seen it? Do none of them see how turned on Barney is, tied to that chair? Do none of them notice the thousand tiny reactions that betray their friend's internal struggle? Do they really not notice the way Barney's eyes widen, the little purse of his lips, the tell-tale bulge, tenting his pants?

Is it just the rope, Ted wonders, or is it the threat of violence itself?

A warmth spreads through him, a heat chasing down his spine, and suddenly Ted feels as uncomfortable as Barney looks. Ted coughs and turns away, incredulous that he's the only one who sees how turned on Barney is by all this.

*--*--*

_Later, at Ted's apartment_

"Dude, no way!" Barney protests, although there's something dark and lusty in his eyes that gives Ted the confidence to lie.

"Yep, it's true," Ted insists. "Marshall gave me the final slap. He felt bad about it so he gave me a shot at you."

A look of alarm crosses Barney's face as Ted coils the rope around his fists. "So?" Ted asks, that unfamiliar warmth tingling through him once more. "You want the chair or... someone more comfortable."

Barney's eyes dart towards Ted's bedroom door and back again, guiltily. "The chair!" He squeaks, as Ted pulls him forward, then with both hands on Barney's shoulders, pushes him down on to the chair.

He takes his time looping the rope around Barney's chest, making it just a little bit rough, testing a theory that he knows isn't fair. Barney responds with the occasional moan and whimper dressed up with a few grumbles. Ted smiles at this, calling him on it. "I think you're enjoying this," He says.

Barney shakes his head mutely, but when Ted tightens the bonds, it's enough to make the other man's whole body judder in response.

"Yeah, you like it..." Ted confirms, softly, darkly, and he sees how wide Barney's eyes are now, how his lips flush dusky pink, how his cheeks color. Ted's fingers trail across Barney's knee eliciting a frustrated groan and a cursory struggle.

It occurs to Ted that he's as turned on by Barney's helplessness as his friend seems to be.

"Do it..." Barney hisses defiantly, "just slap me!"

But Ted can see the curve of his erection pushing against his pants, can almost sense the heat radiating from him. Ted's hand moves, sliding curiously up his thigh until he can feel the shape of his dick, until he can squeeze the firm, curiously warm flesh.

"What?" Barney chokes in surprise.

Ted just smiles. Maybe this what he planned all along? Maybe he's wanted to do this for years and he's just been too repressed to act on it?

He pulls down Barney's zipper with a quiet rasp, carefully extricating his erection from the silken folds of his boxers. Barney twitches as Ted holds the weight of it, then he goes still, like a trapped animal.

It occurs to Ted that he's got full control here, that's he's literally holding the situation in the palm of his hands. He's never had control over Barney before.

He begins to pump Barney's dick, experimentally. As he kneels down he feels Barney shift again, tensing against the rope, testing its limits. "Shhhh," he says, bowing his head, and he knows how suddenly terrifying this is, for Barney, for both of them. It's like diving into the mirror surface of a lake. One second he's in the air, the next his mouth is full of Barney's flesh, velvet with an iron-hard core, and it seems so perfectly natural to suck him in.

He's not exactly experienced at this. But Barney's scent fills his nostrils and his tongue plays across the head, the pulsing vein, and Barney thrashes just once, curses, then begins to move in time with Ted's thrusts, his hips jerking in helpless enjoyment.

He's totally as Ted's mercy and it's the hottest thing ever.

When Barney comes, a pulsing jet of warmth filling his mouth, it should be surprising but it feels weirdly natural. All Ted's aware of his Barney's gasps, the little needy sounds he makes, in the wake of his orgasm, and then how Barney sags forward against the ropes, boneless and satisfied.

Ted looks up at him, grinning. "Yup, I knew it," he says, as if to make a point.

"Whu?" Barney groans, and his got this adorable sexed-out look on his face.

"If I knew that tying you up was the way to get in your pants, I would have done it years ago."

Barney shakes his head, but Ted can see it in his eyes, the way they light up. Having a fetish for bondage isn't the only secret Barney's been keeping it seems? Maybe he'd have let Ted do that even without being tied to a chair?

As he gets to his feet, he sees the way Barney's eyes drop to his own groin, the way his friend gazes hungrily at the bulge of Ted's own erection. It's too easy to start to wonder how he can get Barney to go down on his from there - or if he'll have to tie his friend up in a different position?

With Robin away visiting her sister, they've got all weekend to experiment.


End file.
